


Space Dementia

by Kyni



Series: Two Timelords and their love-war game [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyni/pseuds/Kyni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>11 Muse songs, 11 chapters, 11 crucial steps in the Master's and the Doctor's relashionship.</p>
<p>01 . Space Dementia (where the Doctor and the Master fight against each other through space and time but it is more like a game)</p>
<p>Mixed feelings, rivalry and longing are in the spotlight this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Dementia

**Space Dementia**

(Space Dementia : Kangaroo Blues)

> _H8 is the one for me, it gives me all I need and help me coexist with the chill._

 The Master was always scheming something. As far as he could remember, there were plans of conquest and destruction neverending in his mind. It was clear as the beating of his two hearts, as the blood flowing in his veins on a four-time tempo, beating cruelly on his temples to echo an ancient rhythm. He was born for this, he was born to rule. That’s what the drumming meant.

 Today was just another day with another planet and another species ready to be enslaved or slaughtered or whatever would come in his mind as the time would come… but it was not the most important.

 What was important was the struggle. He was waiting for his arrival.

 Because he was born to rule and conquer, he wanted to rule over the only one who could rival with him. It would be the best reward of all. The demise of the Doctor.

 All those tricks, all those –sometimes very ridiculous- plans were meant to catch his attention. And the Doctor always came for him. To give him his fight. Because the other Timelord was a gentleman, always so kind as to indulge him.

> _You make me sick because I adore you so, I love all the dirty tricks and twisted games you play on me._

 Sometimes, they were not from the same timeline but it didn’t matter. The fight always took place anyway, one way or the other.

 Everytime –or almost-, the Doctor was happy to see his old friend again. And could not believe the mess he had created on his trail. To get his attention. Because they both knew what it was about in the first place: Koschei’s and Theta’s old friendly rivalry. Except it was less and less friendly.

 The best part was their face to face. Staring each other in the eye, seeing how much they cared, just after they fought, just before capitulation.

> _Space dementia in your eyes and peace will arise and tear us apart and make us meaningless again._

“Stop this now, would you?” Would be the Doctor’s words.  More or less. Soft, reasonable.

 Sometimes they would gently brush against each other, almost unnoticed, shivering their four hearts with fear of something they were not ready to aknowledge yet. Then they would split out in different directions for some times before they would meet again.

> _You’ll make us wanna die… I’d cut your name in my heart. We’ll destroy this world for you, I know you want me to feel your pain._

 They never really say goodbye, the feeling was too sour. The Master would clench his fists and the Doctor would nip his lip, never looking back.

 They would abandon each other everytime without question. Because any question would break them apart for real. The Doctor was willing to help. But the Master was reluctant to talk.

 Everytime, the Master broke the Doctor’s hearts knowingly.

> _Space dementia in your eyes and peace will arise and tear us apart and make us meaningless again._

 So here he finally comes, the mad man with his box, the Doctor.

“What have you done this time Master?!

\- I was bored, you kept me waiting.” 


End file.
